A Day of Action
by Lorrany
Summary: Runo and Julie had an idea of going to the movies all the seven warriors of the night ... but does that leave in accordance with the plan?


Thou shalt 3 pm the phone rings Runo's house.

-Hello?

-Runo? Hi I am!

-Hi Julie, how are you?

Well, how about you?

Great-I ..

-But here .. I'm calling to see if you go to the movies with us ...?

-Cinema? Who Will?

-Well ... I have my Billy Alice and her lovey-Shun ... She is interrupted by a curse that apparently came from Alice (as she was by his side). Alice-Okay! Sorry! As I said Alice and Shun ... .. She said in a tone-high. Dan-E. the Fabia .. Ren ... and only ...

-Dan will? Question-Runo almost jumping for joy.

-Go ...

So, I certainly will!

-Okay ... call you later ..

Marucho-E?

-What is?

-He will not come?

-No ... he traveled with his parents to Paris ... ...

-Paris? Runo.-Cry-E or invite us?

-I thought the same!

What kind of friend he is?

-It!, Julie agrees.

But al-and let's see what movie?

Let's see The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 01.

Hu-tava crazy to see this movie!

-Am I too ...

-Well ... what time will it be?

The 19:00-okay for you?

Yeah, beauty!

So-bye!

Bye-up later.

-Bye.

By turning off the phone, runs to her Runo there goes toward your portfolio and see what was out of money.

-Great!-Speaks for itself already at the door of his quarto. Mother ... can you give me money so I go out with my friends?

It's difficult daughter-in restaurant .. here today ... because when asked for his father?

-Okay ... now, she said the kitchen door watching his father making a sopa.-Father can give me money so I go out with my friends?

Daughter-Sorry but I have no money to give ...

Nha-no ...

-But ... if you can bring more customers to our restaurant ... I think it will be possible.

-Okay! So do everything possible to attract more customers!

Runo then takes a few pamphlets from the bench of the restaurant and rushes into the street and begins to distribute the flyers to all who appeared before him.

-I need money!

NOW THAT ELSEWHERE CITY ...

Julie and Alice were in an apartment waiting for the guest the door opens and they see a blonde woman with a super fat cat in hand.

-Which one will take care of my kittens?

-Alice cares ... There!-Speech immediately Julie already pushing the girl into the apartment.

-Huh? ... But I

Bye-friend!-Speech Julie ran to the stairs of the building.

-There is ... no wait ... Julie

-So you are .. Start-woman going to a room of apartamento.-It is not difficult to take care of my babies ..

-Look, my lady ... begins Alice seguindo.-How many cats do you have?

-Cats?-She looks stunned, I just have to Alice. Mr. Kiplin, already have babies .. 7 ...

-The Lady has 7 children? As silly question, Alice.

-Yes .. is not a love! She speaks-pointing to the room where aviation seven babies 1 year and apparently meio.-You stayed with them for a few hours ...

-Horinhas? And if they cry?

-I have already left their bottles ready ...

So just leave them there? TV Viewing?

-It! Now I'm gone ... I promise not to take more than 5 hours!

-5 Hours? I have to leave here for 4 hours!

The 5-Go!, Said the woman closed the door and leaving Alice staring at the door with his mouth open.

-No ... not this ...-She starts heading toward the nenéns who were now crying ...

-No, no! Weep please!

MEANWHILE ...

Julie knocked on the door of a guy who wanted her to take care of his 8 open the door she starts talking

-Hello ... I'm the girl who will care for your ... ...

But is interrupted by a huge dog that jumps on top of it.

-There ...! That it? Is a dinosaur? What year is it?

-No, this is my ...-Bob reveals the dog owner out with 7 dogs in the giant-coleira. Well .. here's his leash ...

-There is no ... I have to put a leash on this beast?

-Yes .. and have to take a stroll in the park of the city ... then you have to feed them and then they will have to take a nap ...

-Oh my God ... Julie-Speech being pulled by cachorros.-I have to call Alice ...

NOW WITH ALICE ...

-Do not cry-baby .. She spoke faintly and cansada.-Please ...

But for the unfortunate girl's baby would not stop screaming and then others begin to cry and cry together as a chorus of Drink.

Suddenly the girl's cell phone starts ringing.

-Hello?-Shout to talk louder than the nenéns.

-Alice? Julie.-Start-Why are you crying?

-Because these nenéns not stop crying ...

-There is ... but look on the bright side ...

-What?

-You're already getting ready for when you have their babies with the Shun-.. She said with a smile super malicious.

-JULIE! Alice suuper envergonhada.-cry-I do not want to have children ... Shun!

-No? Are you sure? It is kitten mill ...

-What? Repeat it again that I esgano!

-There is ... Alice ... Alice ... you're so predictable ... I'm sure when they got bigger and have two married sons ...

-Shut up Julie! Pegaras bottles, I have to excuse these pests!

Okay, bye And I have to take care of these monsters ...

MEANWHILE ...

Runo ran from house to house handing out flyers until ...

-That's not ... just my flyers ... I better get back ...

And so back to running the family restaurant to pick up more flyers.

Continued ...


End file.
